


All the stars are praying for you (3)完结

by Esioleh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esioleh/pseuds/Esioleh
Summary: #金黑/ Erik x T'Challa#脑洞来自歌词#内容很大程度和歌词有关#OOC都属于我#一直觉得All the stars是陛下的角色歌，Pray for me是弟弟的角色歌，歌词都很戳我。#（很多对话是歌词的变体）





	All the stars are praying for you (3)完结

巴斯忒在上，他从没想过事情会发展成这样。

或者说，他从不敢想。

 

“Erik…别压着我，好好说话。”

现在的姿势任谁进来都会误会，暧昧得相当不妙。Erik借着位置一步一步压向T'Challa，他已经被逼到走投无路，身后只剩下振金制成的落地窗，冰凉又冷酷的贴着他的后脊。

Erik听话地停下了，但身体纹丝不动，像是非要压出个答案来。  
“Say it. (说吧)”，他蛊惑着说，恶趣味的发觉自己喜欢看到堂兄穷途末路的样子。

 

T'Challa深深叹了口气，向后调整姿势让自己坐正，后背完全贴在玻璃上。他抬起手抚上Erik的脖颈，像一只高雅自信的黑豹，从容不迫地擒着猎物的弱点，眼里的窘迫消失殆尽宛若从未出现，自上而下的凝视仿佛要把Erik彻底贯穿。

他在确认。

 

然而尽管T‘Challa无意，形势却骤然逆转，姿势从一方的压迫变为另一方的驯服，Erik仰着头，变得像在T'Challa怀里寻求安慰一样。  
他所有的征服欲包括那些黑暗的想法都一并被T'Challa几个毫无挑逗意味的动作给掀了起来，  
他觉得自己胀得快要爆炸了，简直忍耐不住要撕碎那个眼神。

但他没有，他舔舔唇眯起眼睛。  
豹子捕猎时要有耐心，先匍匐等待，再奋起一击致命。

 

好像一个世纪过去，黑豹终于有所动作。

那只抚着Erik脖颈的手顺势移到了后脑处，T’Challa边俯下身边将人带起。

一个坦诚的吻。  
像一个承诺一样，带着T‘Challa纯粹的气息，温柔得不像话。

 

末了T’Challa带着笑意伸舌掠过Erik的唇角，这动作不幸成为Erik爆发的信号，没等T'Challa离开便带着一股狠劲儿攻了上来，他舔舐着堂兄绵软的嘴唇，发狂似的缠上主动送上门的舌尖。T‘Challa没说出口的话，Erik想说的话，一并都融在这个深吻里，他们将最原始的冲动剖开，把所有的爱意都灌进去，这吻野蛮得似硝烟弥漫，也充盈得似伊甸园里鲜红的禁果。

月夜下国王动人的眼睛里含着一池星光，因为情动而波澜不息。Erik好像突然明白了巴斯忒吟诵的谜语：“All the stars are closer.”，一切都好像是注定。

 

他不耐烦地解开国王繁复的长袍，像撕开礼盒的包装，国王所有的羞涩和美好都向他展开。他伸手揉向T’Challa的前胸，折辱那从未被人拜访过的两点，手感该死的好，他宣示主权似的狠狠咬上巧克力色的胸肌，T'Challa皱起眉，轻哼一声双手拢上Erik的脏辫。  
养尊处优的国王对情事总是浅尝辄止，可惜Erik并不是个耐心的老师，他迫不及待的在T'Challa身上开垦，T'Challa任何轻微的颤抖或是加重的呼吸都让Erik兴奋到极点，他裤裆里那玩意儿胀得一跳一跳的，跟着他的动作使劲刮蹭着T'Challa精瘦健硕的腿根。

想想，这可是在亵渎这个国家的王，Erik重又舔上自己留下的疤痕，带着枪茧的手握上国王的分身，坏心眼地用指甲抠挖它的前端，T'Challa被激得眼前发白，惊叫着抓紧Erik的外套。等他喘着粗气缓过神来突然发现Erik惩罚似的束缚衣今天好像失了灵，可他还来不及问，Erik便低头含住了他的分身，经验丰富的套弄让T'Challa根本无暇再顾其他，他平时都只是很简单的弄完了事，从没认真享受过，所以当Erik的舌头再次舔过铃口四周时他甚至情不自禁往前挺了挺。  
这一下可苦了Erik，他用力掐一下T'Challa分身的根部权当惩罚，之后也不再去碰它，反正他还没打算就这么轻易让T'Challa射出来，国王的初夜总得特别点不是吗？  
Erik拍打着国王的屁股，从后面抓着他拉向自己将人挺坐的姿势弄垮，让T'Challa再也不能居高临下得像坐在王座上那样。

事实却不尽如人意，T'Challa起身一把搂上Erik的脖子，“N'Jadaka”，他轻声叫着对方，眼里的笑意被情欲染成挑逗，还故意学着将腿分开了些。

黑豹柔韧的特质现下全化为了情趣，本以为夺回这场性爱主导权的Erik眼神添上不少戾气，但只是挑了挑眉，欺身咬上锁骨的同时又把T'Challa猛得压回到地上去。国王闷哼一声，所幸地毯很厚，只是被撞得有些头晕。

 

Erik从兜里掏出润滑剂的时候T'Challa突然就笑了，他早该反应过来这家伙是提前计划好的，亏得他之前还以为又是什么捉弄他的新把戏，认真观察了那么久。

润滑剂已经被Erik的体温捂热了，手指进入的感觉是说不出的怪异，Erik心里则无限感叹里面的温热。  
他自觉突破了自己照顾人的极限，草草帮T'Challa扩张到三根手指便准备提枪上阵，那东西抵着T'Challa的穴口的那一秒简直让他心惊肉跳，接着下一秒被强行撑开的剧痛就袭击了他，身体弓起至极限，甚至还冒起了冷汗。耐痛训练的经历使得他还不至于惨叫出声，但抓着Erik衣服的双手力气已经大到令指节泛白。  
Erik比T'Challa稍好些，但他只进去了不到一半。国王未被开发的后穴紧得不像样子，夹得他有些发疼，温热的穴肉和着T'Challa剧烈的呼吸，颤抖得像欢迎他的到来。  
他低头含上T'Challa胸前的果实，用自己的虎牙去磨，去撕咬，绕着圈儿的舔舐，满意的看着它们挺立起来。

“N'…Jadaka……”，他的国王吃力地喊着他，还在因为疼痛而轻轻地抽着气，眼里噙着的生理眼泪好像下一秒就会溢出来。T'Challa想说他发誓他真的调整自己去适应了，可是这种完全第一次接触的痛苦还是几乎耗尽了他的神经，他眉间皱成了一团，看向Erik时湿润的眼里终于有了点恳求的意味：“慢…嗯，慢慢来…”

“Wakanda的国王陛下连这点疼痛都要呼天喊地？黑豹？嗯？”，Erik的施虐心和征服欲显然占了上风，巴斯忒作证，T'Challa的眼神根本就是在引诱！  
他俯身把国王的反驳扼杀在嘴里，唇齿相交，这回激烈得同打架一样。Erik抽出一只手去安抚国王之前受惊的小兄弟，等它终于恢复精神抬起头，Erik趁着T'Challa专注于亲吻，挺身一口气推到了底。  
他舒服地长吁一声，因为穴肉的包裹差点当场缴械，甚至不在意T'Challa因为突如其来的，撕裂般的痛感差点咬下他的舌头，国王的眼泪堪堪落下，喘得像只落水的羔羊，这种内里的疼痛远超外在的，T'Challa现在完全不敢想一会儿Erik动起来会是什么样子。

可惜Erik没给T'Challa缓冲的时间，他已经开始缓慢的抽插起来了。酸胀感和充实感不是缓解疼痛的良方，他的腿虚弱地搭在两边，腰腹抽搐着根本使不上劲，尽管Erik现在动得不快，可哪怕一点细微的挪动都够打碎他的话语，把它们揉成呜咽，好像他被驯服成猫。

“振作点，brother。”，和身下的动作截然不同，Erik轻柔地吻上T'Challa的眼睛，还有可爱卷曲的睫毛，好像一个合格的爱人一样抚慰他。  
T'Challa此刻可接不上话，在心形草力量的帮助下疼痛总算一点点开始消退，但随之而来的，之前藏在痛苦后面的强烈的官能感受像烈酒一样窜上头来。  
T'Challa感觉脸上快同火烧一样，他在这阵折磨中竟然勃起了。当Erik抽动时，那东西的感觉太清晰了，不管是摩擦带来的可怕的触觉，还是疼痛酥麻描摹出的形状都足以让他移开视线，咬上手背，羞于直视伏在身上的Erik。

国王的不寻常被杀人魔发现了，他大笑着伸手掐了一把T’Challa的腿根。  
“唔…！N‘Jadaka！”，国王抗议性地蹬了蹬腿，发出压抑的叫喊和责怪，竖在Erik面前的分身甚至打了颤，从顶端漏出些许透明的液体来——T’Challa险些就射出来了。  
“呵，真是变态…”，Erik眼前一亮，莫名挖掘出的堂兄的变态小癖好让他心情更好了。他把分身几乎全部退出来，再用力挺身顶进去，国王立刻像受惊了似的弓起腰，连肌肉都紧绷起来，一阵麻痹似的电流从脊椎上来，让他感觉头皮发麻，虚掩着嘴的大手下几声高亢的呻吟冲了出来。

Erik找到他的兴奋点了。

杀人魔喘着粗气，双眼都泛了红，他抓着T'Challa的腰将他的屁股向胸前折过去，毫不留情面的不停向那一点撞击，好让他的堂兄亲眼看看他自己下面的那张小嘴是怎样为他服务的。  
当Erik插进去时，肉壁会马上迎上来，湿润温热得要将他融化，而当他架着T'Challa的腿猛攻敏感点时，他简直快要爽飞了，他堂兄的屁股绝对能评上极品中的极品，肉壁不停收紧又放松，像在给他口似的，Erik哼哼着，情不自禁加快了速度。  
入口多余的润滑剂都被磨得发起了泡，有些顺着姿势从腿间流淌下来，打湿了T'Challa浓密的耻毛，把那片禁域弄得一团糟。  
他本来已经在高潮的边缘徘徊，水汽遮住了他的眼睛，阻碍呻吟的手也被Erik拉开，迷离中他看见了他们紧密结合的地方，每一个动作都清清楚楚，甚至能想象到那些褶皱怎样被撑开，去承受下一次的插入。他“咕噜”一声咽下一口口水，感觉他的脑子一瞬间像要烧坏了，这无疑对初尝情事的国王来说太过刺激了。

“N'…嗯……N'Jadaka…我快，我…唔”，T'Challa的腰早就酸得不行了，他无助地摇着头，眼泪不停冒出来，Erik后来的速度太快太激烈了，臀瓣“啪啪”的打在一起，他浑身麻得不停打颤——他想去了。

“Oh等等等等，国王陛下，”，Erik突然停了下来，微微使力捏住国王的分身并用拇指堵住了马眼，弄得国王一声抽噎，然后条件反射地抬起腿想把Erik踢开。  
Erik没躲，他偏过身生生扛住了，手还是没有松开，一动不动。

“别想糊弄过关，国王陛下。”，他紧盯着T'Challa闪着泪光的眼睛，而显然身下的国王仿佛置身事外，还搞不懂出现了什么状况，甚至着急地扭了扭屁股。Erik被T'Challa的行为弄得意志差点绷不住，他咬着牙质问T'Challa：“你还没告诉我，在你眼里我到底是什么？！”

“…N'Jadaka，”，国王又不耐烦地动了动，Erik只觉得心像被什么东西勒住——

 

“of course I love you!! Don't fucking behave like a sissy! (我当然爱你！！能不能别他妈像个娘炮似的！)”

 

T'Challa恼羞成怒的冲着Erik一股脑全喊出来，甚至破例用了脏话，看着Erik傻笑他却急得又要哭出来，这混蛋的分身正不偏不倚顶在他的敏感点上，他几次想换一下姿势但都被Erik钳着，手还不松开，T'Challa难受得都想咬人了。

Erik愣到发觉身下的人在死命掐他的纹身时才反应过来，T'Challa发现——别问他是怎么看出来的——Erik看着他不可思议的脸红了。  
要是别人可能会觉得这是个陷入爱恋的青涩大男孩儿，T'Challa现在只想把这个还捏着他分身不松手的混蛋扔出去。

“松…ha…松开！”，他浑身冒汗，本来威严警告的语气被撞得像欲拒还迎，“嗯…我已经……回答ha…回答了！……”

Erik只是搂着他做最后的冲刺，他安慰似的吻着T'Challa的泪痕，每一下挺进都比之前的更加坚定，国王却觉得自己像只皮球，被夹在高潮的顶点和Erik的手之间，几乎要憋疯了。

“N'…Jadaka……唔…ha～！N'Jadaka——！”，他胡乱地叫着Erik，当Erik一松手时他痉挛着几乎马上就射了出来，眼前直发白。Erik咬住他的锁骨，接着一个有力的挺身低吼一声灌满了他，宣告结束。

 

月光和星空笼罩着这对爱人，像巴斯忒祝福的目光，他们喘息着拥抱在一起，现在如此，以后如此。


End file.
